Users can obtain stored-value accounts from stored value providers. Stored-value can be earned and/or awarded by a provider in return for using particular goods and/or services associated with the provider. Common examples of stored-value accounts include air miles, and grocery store loyalty accounts. Users can obtain financial accounts from financial account providers. Common examples of financial accounts include checking accounts with a bank or credit union. Accessing accounts online may be known. Accessing services, applications, and web pages via the internet is known. Presenting and/or providing information via the internet, in particular through client computing platforms, is known. Using a browser software application to present a web page and/or other information on a client computing platform is known.